Crash and Burn
by XoxKattitudexoX
Summary: Take two purebloods whom are friends, from families with opposing beliefs and interject two nonconformists to this indoctrinated society... and watch the fireworks. Draco and Blaise are thrust into a world of which they know little...will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

With his back pressed against the soft comfort of the train seat, Blaise Zabini sat in deep thought, aimlessly fiddling with his wand. His mind wandered over the many obstacles and adventures which lay in wait of him at Hogwarts. While not nearly as adventurous as the Gryffindor trio it was no secret that each student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had their fair share of misadventures and mishaps. With his N.E.W.T's fast approaching and the impending shove into adulthood that accompanied the exams, he pondered his options with regards to his not so distant future.

The sound of the opening of his compartment door drew his attention away from his present musings and to his best mate, Draco Malfoy, who, he noticed, seemed to be quite surly. He need not query the reason for his friend's seemingly misplaced demeanour as Hermione Granger came barrelling into the compartment, she too quite red in the face.

"I don't understand why for the life of me you won't get rid of that insufferable cow Malfoy!"

Draco had, upon her proclamation, slouched into the chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe if you would stop thinking through your arse and use your head you'd properly grasp the situation Granger."

His vehement response seemed like a slap to the face to Hermione as she gaped openly at him. Schooling her features she quickly responded to the situation with a cool and steady tone.

"If that is the way you'd like it Malfoy then so be it. I will not interfere with any matters with regards to you and as such it would be much appreciated if you would stay out of my business."

With that she made a casual glance to me and nodded her head in curt acknowledgement and took her leave.

I focused my attention back to the displeased blonde in front of me.

"Does your being albino affect your thought process because if I'm correct, and the 'cow' is Parkinson, then I'd say that argument with lady love is in regards to Parkinson being your conjoined twin"

"Zabini I suggest you watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you."

"Clearly you're quite the voyeur as you seem to be taking pleasure from watching the best thing that's happened to you take the consequences of your English inbreeding."

"You aren't being useful to this situation Blaise." Malfoy stressed while propping himself up and running frustrated hands through his hair.

"All I'm saying is being a traditionalist may be fitting with the Malfoy name but it's obviously not agreeing with the path your heart is clearly choosing."

"I most definitely do not need to hear this drivel from you of all people Zabini." Malfoy said preparing to leave.

"Well don't let the door hit you wear the good Lord split you."

"Zabini it really is time you stop with the muggle sayings" quipped Draco disapprovingly.

Blaise chuckled to himself and stood to retrieve some reading material from his trunk in the over head compartment located near the door when the compartment door opened. Assuming that the person entering the compartment was Draco again Blaise said "You know maybe if you go screw her she may forget about your little indiscretions."

"And who would I be screwing?"

Neglecting his trunk, his head swivelled around towards the hypnotic voice which had come from the direction of the door.

In the doorway stood a girl whom he'd never seen before and by her obvious accent it was apparent she was a transfer. Dark straight hair cascaded down her back, molasses tinted eyes which carried a single band of cornflower blue around them alert and plump pink lips pursed, Katarina Abellona, stood tall and proud, her 5 foot 9 stature an anomaly for girls her age. She was an enigma, her dark skin contrasted sharply against the crisp white shirt she wore with a pleated grey skirt, Mary Jane's and knee high socks. In one of her hands was the handle of the cage within which lie her sleeping familiar, a Siamese cat, and behind her floated her levitated trunk.

"Now that you've finished assessing me I think it's only polite I introduce myself." She stated with a small smile on her aristocratic face. Extending her arm towards him she shook his already proffered hand.

"I'm Katarina Abellona, I'm from Greece and I recently transferred to Hogwarts."

"I'm Blaise Zabini, I'm from Italy coincidentally."

"Is that so... Well it would appear that your cabin is the only one in which I can situate myself so would I be a bother if I were to stay here for the remainder of the trip?"

"Oh no...not at all."

With that she proceeded to settle into her surroundings. Blaise sat in wonderment of the young woman before him. _Why would a student transfer at such a late date?_ He pondered. _And what sort of influence does her family wield that it was done so discreetly?_ Deep in thought Blaise was not aware that the particular young lady in question was contemplating him as well.

She studied him; his physique was immaculate to the average outsider. Tall with mocha skin and indigo eyes, Blaise presented a handsome and unruffled teenager who seemed so at peace with the world. Her thoughts were distracted from his physical appearance as she was suddenly hit by an overpowering scent, thrust at her when he had opened the cabin window. Her eyes widened in shock. This most definitely should not be happening. Blaise Zabini could not be her mate.

Blaise leaned in the window, eyes trained outside in an attempt to stop staring at the witch in his compartment who, unbeknownst to him, was in a mild state of panic.

Katarina was in internal turmoil. She had come here intent on blending in to her surroundings, merely observing without being observed and so this new development was, to say the least, quite unwanted. The troubles arose with her craving, her absolute need to be bonded with one Blaise Zabini.

A deep sigh drew said male away from his musings and he swivelled to cast his eyes upon her.

"What seems to be the matter?"

_What; besides you being the one male with whom I feel a connection? Nothing at all._

"Homesickness," was her curt response.

_I will not bow to the will of this carnal desire! _

"Maybe we should become better acquainted seeing as we have a bit of a ride to Hogwarts"

"Maybe..."

Blaise shifted uncomfortably. This girl, she was simply intriguing, not fawning over him like some love sick pup, she actually...

"You said you're from Italy, how long have you lived in England?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"For the past 10 years. Why did your family move?" he challenged.

"That is a question for which I myself would like an answer." Her response trailed off as she averted her gaze.

_Just who was this girl?_

"Where were you educated prior to your relocation?"

"I had no formal schooling. My knowledge was garnered from various members of my family."

_Oh..._

"What house are you in? I was told there was a system to unite various years according to personality traits."

"Slytherin."

"I see."

The compartment door was slowly pushed aside and in sulked an ashen and distraught Draco Malfoy. Unaware of Katarina's presence he threw the compartment door shut and slid to the floor.

"She left me." He mumbled almost incoherently.

He looked up, silver eyes shrouded in pools of red from his recent crying searching out Blaise. "She left me and it's my entire fault." Whatever fight he had left was drained through his tears and broken sobs.

"I do apologise for my intrusion but I really should take my leave." Katarina said rising from her seat. "It would appear that this is a private moment unfit for such unacquainted company." She nodded to Blaise "Blaise."

He returned the acknowledgement as she cast a final sympathetic look at the blonde male who sat unbelieving on the floor.

"Who was that?" Draco accused.

"A new friend."

Draco grunted his response and grumbled dispassionately to himself. "Probably another purebred whore."

"It would do you well to mind the volume of your voice Malfoy and whom you are addressing."

Draco jutted his chin out and retorted indignantly, "Or what? What will you do Zabini? What could possibly make this worst?"

Blaise smiled sadly. Draco was not only beginning to understand Hermione's worth but was basically emulating her very persona. Even though he was positive that Hermione was furious with him he knew that Draco's new frame of mind would help if nothing else in solidifying the love which they shared.

Silence fell between them until Blaise glanced at his watch. "I do believe it's time to change Draco. We are after all only a short distance away from our destination."

Without so much as a further glance in Blaise's direction, Draco rose to his feet; his sullen mood quite potent in the room and left.

Blaise rose, collecting his clothing from the over head above when a brief rapping was heard on the compartment door.

"Come in."

"I do apologise again but it seems that in my haste to depart I forgot my trunk." Katarina gushed sliding open the door without even looking around, eyes firmly fixated on the floor. The eloquent words tumbling over each other in her haste to retrieve her trunk.

Blaise smiled. "You know Katarina, I may not be the most devilishly handsome male alive, but looking at me won't turn you to stone."

Her eyes quickly flickered to him then to the spot where she had last seen his blonde companion.

"Oh. I thought you still had company."

A devious smirk crossed his features. "You can keep me company." He leered whilst waggling his eyebrows.

After a hearty chuckle she responded. "Quite the sweet talker aren't we?"

"Indeed."

"Well I'll be going. It would appear my siblings _require_ my company." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. I wasn't aware that you had family attending Hogwarts."

"Yes Cassiopeia and Estefany. The youngest and oldest respectively."

After a brief and awkward pause Katarina forged forward. "Well I really should get going. Would you be so kind as to pass me my trunk?"

Blaise didn't bother with a response and instead just handed her the item.

"Thank you and farewell Blaise. Maybe we could chat later?"

"Possibly."

With that she left.

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise walked calmly beside the still sulking Draco and noticed a certain female Grecian heading towards the carriage with none other than the golden trio and two other females.

"Draco, if we hurry we may be able to snag a seat with Hermione and that lovely young witch we saw Blaise chatting up from today."

"Not interested."

"Come on mate we just..."

"Come off it Theodore," muttered Blaise, effectively cutting Theodore off.

The three, along with Vincent and Gregory continued to walk in silence when Draco was suddenly attacked by an overly excited Pansy Parkinson.

"I heard you broke it off with muddy to be with me. And I just want you to know that..."

"Parkinson it would be in your best interest to remove yourself from my person before I am forced to take measures which would be less than savoury in the eyes of many." Draco glowered, an evil glint flashing in his chrome coloured eyes.

Continuing on their way unaware of the attention they were garnering Pansy persisted.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Drake." Draco ignored her.

"Come on you know I'm by far better in bed than that mudblood could ever be."

"Pansy I think..." Theo began.

"Remove your filthy and obviously overused body from him Parkinson. For I assure you, you don't want to be on the other side of this wand." Spoke a lethal female voice.

Draco's surprised stare locked onto the witch in question. Hermione stood before the four of them seething, her magic crackling dangerously around her.

"Please mudblood. What are you going to do set Potter on me? As I recall Draco finally came to his senses and dumped your sorry arse." Pansy mocked, an unattractive sneer marring her face.

Hermione's body tensed, mouth open and wand hand rose, poised to strike when Katarina intervened.

"I think you need to go find your owner, because as I recall pets aren't allowed onto school grounds or property without accompaniment." The jibe was directed at Pansy and she flushed a horrid shade of crimson.

"Why you little..."

"Ah ah ah." Katarina chided, wagging her finger disapprovingly. "You really should consider your next action before it's my fist giving that _face_ some much needed rearrangement instead of your unintelligible jabbering."

Pansy stared slack jawed, simultaneously relinquishing her hold on Draco. "I have never been more..."

Paying no attention to the seething blonde Katarina turned to address the group. "I think it would be in our best interest to get to a carriage before none are left." With that she turned to walk away with her Gryffindor friends when a thought struck her. Turning back to face the Slytherin group she addressed Draco. "Oh and Draco, I think you should invest in some pesticide for your," her cold stare flicking to Pansy and then back to Draco. "little problem."

After parting ways the groups clambered into two thestral drawn carriages.

Draco who was sitting with Blaise and Theodore on either side turned to address the Italian.

"I approve." Blaise nodded a small smile tugging at his lips.

Pansy who had weaselled her way between Vincent and Gregory in an attempt to stay close to Draco piped up. "Approve of what?"

The group ignored her; Vincent and Gregory in deep conversation about trivial matters above her head whilst Theodore and Blaise stared solemnly out of their respective windows leaving Draco to contend with the feisty chit.

"Something which your pea-sized brain won't comprehend." Draco drawled.

Pansy grumbled to herself, while the rest of the people present in the carriage enjoyed their ride.

"Thank you for stopping me Katarina. I would have done something I may have regretted back there."

"It's no problem at all Hermione. Though I wouldn't have minded seeing you teach her a well deserved lesson."

A shaky chuckle left Hermione as she gazed at the beaming mocha skinned girl with newfound respect.

The other members of the compartment were all chatting amicably, that is, all but Estefany.

She sat to one side of the cramped compartment, disinterested in the conversation and bored by the current company. Ron stole a glance in her direction and blushed furiously. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that, so much so that her beauty became intimidating.

Harry glanced at his best friend and inwardly grimaced. This wasn't going to end well for Ron. He could already see him trying to build up the courage for his untimely rejection.

_Oh well._

"Uh, Estefany..." Ron started.

The girl in question merely glanced at Ron from the corner of her eye but did nothing else.

"Um would you...uh ah... where are you from?" Ron squeaked blood racing to his pasty, freckled cheeks and neck.

"Wherever it is, is not only none of your concern but quite fortunately for me no where you'll be going any time soon." She replied coldly.

Ron flushed visibly.

"You know, if you continue to be a frigid bitch to every guy that speaks to you you're going to die a virgin." Cassiopeia said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up little girl or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll..."

"Really you two that's enough, Estefany quit the bitch trip and Cassie."

"Yes." Cassiopeia answered with feigned innocence.

A chuckle attempted to burst from Katarina's lips. "Good job."

Glowering Estefany turned back to the window and the conversations resumed.

Their arrival at the school couldn't have been more welcomed by Estefany who rushed out of the compartment in a flurry of expensive robes like a bat from hell.

"I don't know where Dad bought her, but I want a refund." Cassiopeia grumbled to Katarina.

That drew a hearty chuckle from the entire group.

Headmaster Dumbledore began his speech as a hush fell upon the school hall. There was a nervous buzz of voices emanating from the side of the platform where the new arrivals awaited sorting and induction into the school. Katarina and Cassiopeia carried on pleasant conversation regarding their new acquaintances to one side with a brooding Estefany looking rather irked with regards to the present company.

"We have an anomaly in our usual proceedings today as three transfer students from Greece will have to be inducted today.

"Without further delay," the headmaster announced, "let the sorting begin."

"Abellona, Cassiopeia". With a small shove from Katarina Cassiopeia stumbled onto the platform aiming a playful glare at her older sister. With the hat sitting on her head the decision was instantaneous.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

The respective table roared with applause and a hearty whoop could be heard by Ginny, with whom Cassiopeia had already connected. With a grin the small dark skinned girl bounded off of the stage and into her new house.

"Abellona, Katarina." Blaise's indigo gaze snapped up from his conversation with his mates. He observed her carefully. The way she seemed to emanate nonchalance and the devious wink she tossed over her shoulder at her younger sister who chuckled well naturedly.

The hat forewent the song which it usually sung and gaped at the young girl on whose head he was perched. The hall fell silent in tense anticipation.

"Never before has such power passed through these hallowed halls." The hat whispered. Whispers broke out around the hall but Blaise kept his attention focused on the unaffected girl at the front of the room.

"Dumbledore!"

The man in question strode purposefully to the hat where they conversed in hushed tones.

"Child," Dumbledore addressed Katarina, "What house do you wish to enter?"

A collective shocked gasp resonated through the hall. Cassiopeia sat smirking at her bored sister while Estefany seethed and Blaise sat slack-jawed and unbelieving.

Her head swivelled until her eyes landed on a particular Italian. Very articulately she stated "Slytherin."

"Very well then child. Slytherin!" Blaise still hadn't recovered and his mind went back to a very pertinent question.

_Just __**who**__ was this girl?_

Katarina made her way to the Slytherin table all of whom sat in awe of this new girl who had _chosen_ them. "Well don't stop staring on my account." She said smugly. The table broke out into laughter and loud applause for the new addition as Katarina sat besides two girls who were chattering away wildly with her.

"Abellona, Estefany" the hall was too distracted with the news of this powerful witch to be concerned about Estefany who was sorted into Slytherin as well and the evil and contemptuous glare she threw at her sister Katarina.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is well underway :D**


End file.
